Boxer
Boxer is a black and white boxcar from the Furness Kingdom Personality Boxer is a box car who loves listening to music. He'll often wear a red baseball cap with headphones on it and sing along to his music. Sometimes he can't hear his friends calling his name and this makes them frustrated. Boxer started out bad but when he went to train heaven and was rescued, forgiven, and given a second chance by Scaredy, he changed his ways and became a loyal friend to Scaredy and everyone else. Bio At some point in the past, Boxer was built and saw his original leader, Father Torture, die at the hands of Timothy. When Scaredy came around, him and Freedom started plotting to kill all truck leaders. They did kill Dread, but soon after, he accidently killed Leena and Taylor, who accidently killed Scaredy, who killed Freedom. In Train Heaven, they sleep in the sheds of Komodo, Black Licorice and Ralph. They take them to a cliff, and try to kill them, but Scaredy, Tiffany, and later Reese and Dakota, saved them and defeated the gang, along with Dread, Freedom and their new allies. After that, Boxer redeemed himself and hung out with Lena, Taylor, Scaredy, Tiffany, Reese and Dakota. When Scaredy discovered a portal that lead to the living world, Boxer went with Scaredy and the others. As they traveled, they had to fight against a few attacks from Dread, Freedom, and the other bad trucks as well as Timothy and the Negatives. When the good trucks tried to cross a bridge, it broke without warning and Scaredy and Reese nearly fell off it. Boxer saved Scaredy while Tiffany and the other trucks saved Reese. Boxer and Scaredy went back to a junction to take a track that went through the canyon that the bridge had gone over. As they traveled, they saw a friend viewing lake that showed the engines in the mainland kingdom. They heard that Connor and Caitlin had scrapped some tankers that were known as the parents and siblings of Scaredy. When Scaredy decided to search for his long lost family, Boxer stayed by his best friend's side. He was happy when they found Scaredy's sister, Raven. But he soon found out that Scaredy's brother was Black Licorice. He found out that Scaredy's brother had been turned into an evil truck by Scamley. Later, Boxer was taken by surprise when Scaredy's mom, Tara, mistook him for Bossy and pounced on him. Boxer was happy again when Scaredy finally met his mom and his dad, Jamie. When Tiffany was captured by two African trucks named Richie and Elvis, Boxer went with the rest of the heroes to save her from Scamley. He helped out in the big battle at Scamley's lair. When they won, it seemed like Tiffany had died and Boxer sang along when Scaredy started singing a little song. Boxer was relieved when Tiffany recovered quickly. He and his friends finally exited heaven through the portal and made it to Wellsworth station which was under attack. Boxer fought once again and was thrilled when they finally won. Apperances The Second Truck Movie The Third Truck Movie Welcome To Train Heaven The Fourth Truck Movie Trivia * Boxer is named after a horse from the book Animal Farm by George Orwell. * Boxer was originally going to be an unnamed truck in The Second Truck Movie but was later given a name and a personality. His personality was different at first. He was never going to permanently be on anyone's side and would take turns doing something for the heroes and the villains. Category:Medieval misadventures Category:Good trucks Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters Category:Furness Category:Revived Characters Category:Rolling stock Category:Popular paxton's characters Category:Heroes